1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pet carrier, and, more particularly, to a pet carrier for large animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Many pet owners desire to transport their pets from time to time, for example, to take the pet to the veterinarian, to a park, on vacation, or to a new home. Many pet owners do not like their pet to be loose in the vehicle during transport, and, therefore, prefer to contain the pet in a pet carrier during transport. Pet owners also often want a place in the home to contain their pets.
Pet carriers currently come in a variety of shapes, styles, and sizes. Many of the carriers, however, have cumbersome mechanisms to lock the door of the pet carrier. Thus, it is awkward, if not difficult, for the pet owner to place the pet into the pet carrier and secure the pet in there, especially when the pet is of a large variety.
Thus, there is a need for a pet carrier that has a locking mechanism that is easy to manipulate while trying to place the pet into the pet carrier.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pet carrier that has a simple mechanism for locking and unlocking the door.
A pet carrier according to the present invention includes a bottom, a top, opposed sides, a first end, and a second end joining to form a generally rectangular enclosure suitable for housing a pet. The opposed sides, the first end, and the second end are preferably curved.
The first end includes an opening for receiving a door that provides access to an interior of the enclosure. The door is preferably constructed in a grid pattern to provide visual access and ventilation to the interior of the enclosure. The door includes a post and a mechanism. The post extends a height (or length) of the door. Ends of the post are received in receptacles located in the first end. The post provides a pivoting axis for the door to open and close upon.
The mechanism includes a disc and bars. The bars extend across the door and secure the door to the first end in a closed position. The disc enables the bars to move (i.e., retract and extend) to open and close the door. Carrier ends of the bars are received in receptacles located in the first end. Disc ends of the bars are received in the disc. One of the bars is provided with a slide member to facilitate sliding that bar to operate the mechanism. The slide member is moved in a direction to retract the bars from the receptacles. The slide member is moved again to extend the bars into the receptacles. The mechanism is configured to provide easy operation of the door, such that only one hand of the user is necessary to retract the bars and open the door and then close the door and extend the bars.
The bottom of the pet carrier may include a raised portion that defines a trough around the raised portion. Any fluid inside the pet carrier is caught by and held in the trough. A pet inside the pet carrier can, thus, avoid the fluid by positioning itself on the raised surface. Additionally, to a certain degree, the trough prevents fluid from exiting the pet carrier.
The pet carrier may also include wheels attached to the bottom to facilitate transportation of the pet carrier. A leash connector may be provided to which a leash can be attached to facilitate pulling or towing of the pet carrier. A handle may be attached to the pet carrier, preferably to the top. The handle may pivot such that it may be stored in an out-of-the-way position. The pet carrier may also have food and water bowls adapted to connect to the door. The opposed sides and the second end may include vents or a mesh-like area to provide visual access and ventilation to the interior of the enclosure.
The pet carrier may be constructed in two sections. The first section includes the bottom and a portion of the opposed sides, the first end, and the second end. The second section includes the top and remaining portions of the opposed sides, the first end, and the second end. The first section and the second section each include a lip having a plurality of apertures. Fasteners insertable within the apertures are used to secure the first section and the second section together for use. The fasteners include a head, a post, a foot, and a tab. The head and foot enable the fastener to be locked in place, that is, to secure the first section and the second section tightly together. However, in an unlocked position, the tab holds the fastener captive within the aperture.